Unfair
by iamnoelle6
Summary: Leah has had everthing bad happen to her. She goes to NYC to live with her uncle but then shocking news of her father not doing well let's her go back to La Push half-way willingly. More of a summary is inside! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Unfair

**Summary: Leah has everything bad happening to her. Everyone is leaving her and no one seems to really care about her. So she goes to New York when she was sixteen with her aunt and uncle, who are always happy and pretty much the opposite of Leah. Sam broke up with Leah for her cousin and Leah just needs time to think. When she gets back she finds out some shocking things and is introduced to a whole new world.**

A/N: I know, I know, I haven't updated ANY Twilight type stories in a long time! Crime, I know! I just started to *gulp* lose interest in Twilight. I am back now though, I am trying something out to try and get that flow of Twilight back in me. So I hope you like it an please do review!

* * *

Chapter One

Come Back

I walked into my large room of the New York City house. I came or sort of moved to New York City about two or three years ago when I was sixteen. I am now eighteen and loving it! I went into my closet, it's walk in, and got some jeans and a tight shirt. Once I was done with picking out my outfit I heard my aunt Susana call me down. She was my mother's sister. Sue and Susana, why so close, I will never know.

"Leah! Hurry up honey!" Aunt Susana called. We were just having dinner, apparently it's a big thing. I walked into the kitchen frowning. I don't smile that often. It's all because of one name, Sam, and my cousin Emily, but mostly Sam. I will never know the reason he actually left me.

"Dig in!" My uncle Jeff said. There was salad, pasta, chicken, and some garlic bread.

"What did you do today, Leah?" My aunt asked.

"Nothing really. It's summer and I just graduated from high school, yippy." I said in fake happiness.

"So did you just sit all day?" She tested. I hated this part, them acting like they even cared what I did today. Well, I don't blame them, I did steal a few things, but it's not like I was caught, and I stopped.

"Sort of. Day schedule, woke up, ate breakfast, watched television, talked on my iPhone, texted on my iPhone, and ate lunch, then talked some more, went on the computer, went to the library in my pajamas and came back and changed into normal clothes and now here we are, eating." I said, I was used to having to list all of this stuff off. I ate my salad with some light ranch dressing.

"Interesting day." My uncle said. I just shrugged.

"Agreed." My aunt said. They exchanged glances and I looked at them worriedly.

"What?" I asked.

"Leah, how long has it been that you have been here?" I just shrugged. "You have been here for two and a half years. Do you even remember anything about La Push? Your home town?" My aunt asked me.

"Of coarse I remember it! I remember everything about it! The town sucks, it's little and muggy. All there is, is rain and cold." I stated simply.

"Anything else? Like your own house?" My uncle intruded.

"It's not my house, I don't live there. But, yes, I remember, that was the place S-Sam came and dumped me." I tumble over the words every time.

"You are over that kind of, right?" My uncle asked.

"What's going on?" I asked seriously as I started to eat the pasta and cut up some chicken and put it in the noodles.

"You're going back to Washington." My uncle said easily.

"WHAT!" I screamed. "You don't want me either?" I asked shocked and stood up.

"No, Leah! We want you, but Seth and Sue, they are missing you so much, and Harry, he isn't doing well." I froze in place.

"Dad, isn't doing well?" I said slowly. "Seth misses me?" I said slowly as well.

"Yes, so we are putting you on a plane tomorrow morning at eight o'clock for La Push." Aunt Susana handed me a plane ticket.

"I'll just pack I guess." I said shrugging.

"Aren't you gonna finish dinner?" My uncle asked.

"What condition is dad in?" I asked ignoring my uncle Jeff.

"He had a heart attack and survived, but he isn't doing better. He has been in and out of the hospital a few times. Sue didn't want us to tell you unless she knew it was getting serious. I'm sorry." Susana said. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Not hungry anymore. See you in the morning." I whispered and walked to my room again. I sat on the bed and took out a photo album. My dad, little baby Seth, my mom, and I were all smiling and happy then. I flipped to high school and then I saw Sam and I kissing and at the spring freshman dance. Suddenly anger bubbled in my blood and I took out all of the pictures of him or us and ripped them. "Bastard." I mumbled.

_How do you love someone without getting hurt, how do you love someone without crawling in the dirt! _My phone rang. (Ashley Tisdale's How Do You Love Someone) I picked up glumly.

"Yeah?" I whispered knowing it was someone from home.

"Leah?" It was dad.

"Dad." I said sadly.

"Are you coming-cough-home?" He asked.

"Yes, packing now." I whispered, since I couldn't find my stronger voice. "Dad, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me, I am just glad that I get to see my daughter again." He said happily but weakly.

"I'm glad too. I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, but Seth really wants to talk to you." I could hear the phone getting handed over.

"Leah!" His cheery little voice said.

"Hey squirt!" I said and we both laughed a little.

"When are you planning on landing?" He asked.

"Umm, my plane leaves at eight, so time difference, ugh math, around seven or eight there, I don't know. It's gonna be in the morning." I came down to.

"We are all excited for you to come home! Dad, mom, me, Sam, Emily-" I cut him off.

"Tell them they aren't welcome with in a mile radius of me!" I growled.

"Leah, she's our cousin." Seth said. He hated it when I would get mad or was unhappy, and I hated it when he was sad.

"She's not my family anymore. You, dad, and mom, and of coarse aunt Susana and Uncle Jeff are my only family I need." Seth sighed on the other end.

"Sam is here now, he sort of wants to talk to you." I huffed out a breath. Before I could say another word, Seth handed the phone over.

"Hey lee-lee." He said. Anger bubbled in my skin again.

"Don't call me that, bastard!" I growled in the phone harshly.

"Lee-Leah, I'm sorry, can't we just put it behind us?" He asked.

"No, we can't! You took my heart from me, and guess what! You still have it, but you are just playing with it, smacking it around! Just, hand me mom!" I snarled.

"No, Lee-Lee, we have to-"

"I don't have to do anything with you! Don't call me that!" I repeated.

"Leah, please don't be mad at me. It wasn't a choice." He said.

"Ok, just like it wasn't my choice to come to New York? Because, guess what, everyone has a damn choice!" I snarled. "Give me mom, or I'm hanging up and turning off this phone Samuel." I warned.

"Ok." he whispered. He handed the phone to my mom.

"You really know how to hurt someone Leah, I want you to apologize to him once you get here." my mother warned.

"Or what Sue?" I asked.

"Wow, you are calling me Sue now?" She asked shocked.

"You always go on his side only because oh he's such a nice boy even though he took my daughter's heart and stomped on it for her favorite cousin and my FAVORIE NIECE!" I shouted the last two words.

"She is not my favorite." She argued.

"Um, yeah, she is." I snarled.

"You were supposed to change in New York Leah!" My mom accused.

"And I did, I have had a lot of time to think, to think that eventually I will be the mature one and be nice, but I can't find that yet, it's too soon." I said.

"It's been two and a half years Leah! Grow up!" My mother snarled. I was shocked, she never told anyone to grow up. I pulled the phone away and hung up. I turned off my phone and started to pack.

* * *

*3 hours later*

I finally finished packing and stuffing everything in there so that it was at the limit, 50 pounds. There was a small knock on the door.

"What?" I asked. My aunt walked in.

"Leah, darling, I just thought that you would like theses pictures for remembering your time in New York City!" My aunt handed my a large envelope that had to have at least two hundred pictures.

"Am I ever welcomed back or…." I trailed off looking at Susana's face.

"Of coarse baby girl. I just am not sure if you would want to or not. I mean, honey, you can't run away from your family and the dramas coming with it. You can visit, but I want you to stay there for a little longer." She said with a large smile on her face.

"Longer than sixteen years of pure misery of hell or more than two years of hell?" I asked, and she just sighed.

"Your family needs you now, you are a strong young lady Leah." She said and kissed my cheek and walked out.

"Well now I'm confused." I said and crawled under the covers. I'm going to have to get up at fife-ish in order to get ready for going to the airport two hours early like you're supposed to. Seven twenty-five and going to bed.

* * *

*5:15*

I woke up with a yawn and just remembered my phone was still off. I quickly turned it back on and noticed it had ten missed calls: three from my 'friends' and the rest were from all my family's cell phones or house phone. Then I had ten texts also. All of them were from Sam and Seth.

**Leah, just turn on your phone!** Sam said. **Leah, you deserve to be happy. Come on, turn it on!** I couldn't read anymore of this crap. I put my phone on my bed as I got dressed. My phone rang and I was shocked that someone would call me this early. I picked up.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Leah! Is it true you are going to your home town?" One of my sort of like friends Courtney said.

"Yeah, I have to. Look, I have to go, I have to eat breakfast and get ready for the road to hell, or plane ride to it…ew." I said simply.

"Awe, poor thing, ok, call me as much as you can! Loves you! Kisses." She said and we hung up.

"Oh, Courtney, you have issues." I said and put the phone in my jean pockets as I pulled on a sweatshirt. I walked down the stairs to see my aunt and uncle all ready.

"Ready baby girl?" My aunt asked.

"Yeah." I whispered and looked at the house one last time. Gonna miss this place.

* * *

*Airplane*

I frowned as I had to sit by a really cute guy, and he tried flirting with me, but I give him nothing back. It was a one way plane and about six hours! I just had the book to read and also started to sleep. Once I was done with my book I did fall asleep for the rest of the flight. It felt like ten minutes before someone was shaking me to wake up.

"Hello? Miss, we are in Seattle." It was the guy that sat next to me.

"Thanks." I whispered and rubbed my neck since it was sore.

"no problem." He whispered and exited.

"Nice." I mumbled and walked off. I didn't even know who was picking me up! Once I found my luggage I walked out the door waiting.

"Leah!" I heard someone say from behind me. Please, lord, no! I turned around, and it was _him._

_

* * *

_

I will get the next chapter up soon! Please let me know what you all think of it!


	2. Chapter 2

Unfair

Summary: Leah has everything bad happening to her. Everyone is leaving her and no one seems to really care about her. So she goes to New York when she was sixteen with her aunt and uncle, who are always happy and pretty much the opposite of Leah. Sam broke up with Leah for her cousin and Leah just needs time to think. When she gets back she finds out some shocking things and is introduced to a whole new world.

A/N: I know, I know, I haven't updated ANY Twilight type stories in a long time! Crime, I know! I just started to *gulp* lose interest in Twilight. I am back now though, I am trying something out to try and get that flow of Twilight back in me. So I hope you like it an please do review!

* * *

Chapter Two

I don't own Twilight! Also, I just wanted to let you know that Harry doesn't die of a heart attack in my story!

"What are you doing here?" I snarled at him.

"Lee-Lee-" I cut him off.

"Leah." I growled.

"I'm here to pick you up and drive you to your house." He said.

"Sam, I don't need this crap!" I said.

"Leah! Get in the car! I won't even talk if you don't want me to! Just try not being so much of a bitch!" He said.

"You don't or won't talk to me." I said simply as we walked into his car.

"How was the plane ride?" He asked.

"Not talking to me." I reminded.

"Just come on, say something!" He said.

"It was fine. They are always fine. How have things been in this place." I said really bored now. There was never anything to do.

"Same old, same old. Close to quite a few families as usual." He had to bring that up.

"Still kissing other people's asses are ya?" I asked.

"No, Leah, just…protecting." He whispered lowly.

"Whatever." I said. Why is it that he always had to be, oh I don't know, him! All he ever thought about was being a protector or whatever, protector of what! He is so strange and confusing, and they all act weird! "Oh, right, any other additions to the cult?" I mocked.

"Yes, and it's not a cult." He said.

"Right and gang then." I teased. He didn't respond. "Who are the poor innocent souls now?" I asked.

"Jared, Embry, Jacob, and Quil." He whispered.

"Paul still in it?" He nodded and I snorted. "Poor idiot. Whoa, wait, Jacob _Black?_" I asked shocked. He bit his lip. "Haven't seen that little guy in a while." I said.

"He's not little anymore, Leah." Sam said angrily.

"Chill out.' I demanded. "The last time I saw him, like say sixteen he was still shorter than me, so little guy in memories." I said and he parked the car.

"We're here." he said and got out. He grabbed my luggage and carried it into the house. I just realized he is really tall and shirtless and has a lot of muscle. He discussed me! I got out and walked into the house. Everyone ran towards me and hugged me.

"If you don't get off of me in five seconds I am leaving!" I warned and everyone let go. I went to my little brother who was around my height now and gave him a big hug. "I miss you squirt." I said and he rocked back and forth.

"Me too sis." He said and pulled away.

"Gonna have to stop calling you squirt. You aren't that small anymore now are you?" I asked and he laughed. I sighed and looked at mom and gave her a hug. "Hi." I whispered.

"Hey baby." she said back and pulled away. Once I saw Emily I frowned and held out my hand. She stared at it.

"Really?" She asked sort of shocked but also sad.

"Be happy I'm willing for this." I whispered. She closed her eyes and shook my hand. I looked away from her and looked back at mom. "Where's dad?" I asked.

"In the room, he's not doing well, Leah." She said. I sighed and walked into the room.

"Leah?" he coughed.

"Shh, dad. It's me, I'm here." I whispered.

"I get to see you again." he said.

"I get to see you again, dad you look awful." I said in a joking tone but was really serious. He did look awful, big puffy eyes, pale, and he's looking a bit more skinny.

"Well, look at you, you look fantastic, just like your mother." He whispered weakly.

"Dad, can you do something for me?" I asked and he nodded weakly. "Get some rest and feel better. I love you." I whispered and kissed his cheek.

'Ok, baby. Love you-cough-too." I smiled and walked out.

"Leah?" My mom asked. I looked up to see her eyes which were watery. "he knows he's not going to make it." She whispered.

"Sam, can you help me with my bag to my room?" I asked.

"Oh, um sure." he said and grabbed my bag and walked up the stairs. I followed him with a saddened look. I haven't cried since Sam broke up with me, and I wasn't planning on crying now either. "Leah?" He asked.

"What?" I asked not really sounding mean either.

"I'm sorry." He said coming closer. I just nodded and started unpacking.

"Can I have some alone time? Thanks Sam." I whispered.

"Sure thing Leah." He said and walked out closing the door behind him. He's going to be dead soon. I quickly unpacked and sat on my bed. I looked at the clock which read it was nine. I'm hungry. I got up knowing my dad wouldn't want me moping around for him. I walked down the stairs to find a huge boom of laughter outside. I jumped and walked back up the stairs. The door swung open and the laughter got louder.

"Hey, is she here yet?" Someone asked.

"Yeah, she's up stairs." My mom said, she sounded so small compared to them. I walked back into my room and closed the door. I sat on my bed and started texting my friends.

**Girl! How was the flight! -C** Courtney. Her signature was the whole -C thing for no reason.

**Good. How's New Y** I was interrupted from someone slamming the door open and grabbing my phone. I looked up and saw three really big and strong guys, shirtless, sort of reminded me of Sam. They all looked familiar in some way.

"What the hell?" I snarled.

"You remember me?" The tallest one asked.

"No why should I? Give me back my phone!" I growled at the one at his right who was shorter and not as muscular as the other two.

"Well, because you were best friends with my two sisters." The tallest said. I looked at him trying to remember. I stood up.

"Jakey? Little Jake?" I asked.

"That's me." he said proudly.

"What the hell happened to you? Suddenly you join Sam and his followers?" I snarled and smacked his head. "Ow!" He didn't move.

"Great to see you too Leah!" He said and hugged me.

"How tall are you! God, how strong are you!" I growled and kicked until he put me down.

"About seven feet and very strong." he said happily. One of the boys behind him cleared their throats and Jacob looked at them. "Oh, Leah, this is Embry and Quil, you remember them, right?" He asked. Quil was playing around with my phone.

"Give me my phone you idiot!" I growled and he handed me my phone.

"harsh." he said. I finished up the message with a I have to go bye and put my phone in a secure place, my pocket.

"So Leah, how was New York?" Jacob asked as we all walked out.

"It was great! Oh my god, it's gorgeous there, especially in winter.' I praised.

"Heard it was great. You're looking great, Leah." Jacob complimented.

"Someone likes someone." Embry piped in.

"Shut up!" Jacob said to him.

"Thanks, you look like Sam." I said disappointed. There was a girly voice downstairs that I haven't heard yet.

"Looks like your girlfriend's here." Quil mumbled to Jacob.

"Girlfriend huh? Good for you kiddo." I said to Jacob.

"She's not my girlfriend." Jacob said.

"He just wishes." Embry added.

"Leave it to Quil and Embry to try and embarrass you huh? So who is she?" I asked.

"Bella Swan. Charlie Swan's daughter." Jacob said.

"Ah, the officer's daughter, yay. Why is she here, I don't know her." I said.

"She knows Sue and some of the pack." Embry said. I stopped and looked at Embry.

"Pack?" I asked.

"I meant party, like our group I guess." Embry said.

"Nice save." Quil growled quietly hoping I wouldn't hear. Once I saw her, I was surprised Jacob would try going for her. Pale, small, and well, pale.

"Hey Jake." She said.

"Hey Bella." he whispered. He walked over towards her.

"I'm Bella." She said holding out her hand. I just stared at it.

"Leah." I said plainly.

'Um, I think we should go." Jacob said pushing Bella lightly out the door. Her phone rang.

"Edward?" she answered. "Ok, I'll see you then Edward, love you too." Jacob stiffened. He liked her, she apparently loved someone else.

"Jacob, stay here." I whispered. "I think Bella can walk herself home no matter how far it is." I added.

"That's not nice, Leah." My mother said.

"You can drive her home then." I said simply. Jacob looked at me confused and so did everyone else. My mom walked out with Bella to drive her home.

"What was that about?" Jacob hissed shaking a little.

"Listen, I need to talk to you about something whether you like it or not. I knew her for five seconds and I already know you're gonna end up-" he broke in.

"Fine! I'm going to be fine! I don't need relationship advice from you since you suck at it!" I was frozen in place and now I did start crying.

"I wasn't the one who ended it." I whispered and walked up the stairs slowly.

"Leah, wait! I'm s-" I broke in.

"Sorry? I'm done with people like _you _saying sorry all the damn time!" I hissed and ran up the stairs.

"Smooth move Jacob." Someone said.

"Shut it!" He barked.

"Seth, you may want to get away." Sam ordered. Seth went up the stairs and all of the other boys exited.

"Leah?" Seth's little vice knocked on my door.

"Go away." I whispered hoping he heard me. Apparently he didn't since he walked in. I wiped away my tears.

"Leah. It's ok." He said hugging me.

"Seth, who are they now? Did I miss something! All of these secrets, I was here for a half hour or so and I can already tell they are keeping secrets!" I snarled and hugged Seth back.

"They are always like that. They get mad and they shake and say stuff they don't mean." Seth comforted.

"Whatever, Jacob doesn't know half of what I was going to say. She's going to break his heart, he's going to be like me pretty soon." I whispered meekly.

"You can talk to him later." Seth said. There was a large howl and it made me jump. "That's been happening a lot lately." Seth informed me. I just nodded. "Do you need any more help unpacking?" Seth asked.

"No, I think I had it all. Thanks Seth." I said as he walked out.

"Love you." He whispered and closed the door. I hate this place so much! Soon enough there was a knock on the door and I snarled.

"We all get it! I am here, now what do you want!" I shouted and opened the door. It was Jacob. "What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry." He said half-heartedly.

"You really don't sound it." I said and sat on my bed.

"Can I come in?" He asked, I just shrugged and he walked in. "Leah, I forgot what it's like for you to be around." He whispered.

"Is that gonna be your excuse for steaming at me?" Leah asked angrily.

"No, it's just that, Leah, I have feelings for Bella, but-" I interrupted.

"But she likes this Edward guy and doesn't like you back." I said simply.

"She does, she just doesn't notice it, I have to go." He said abruptly. I stared at him shocked as he exited. I heard the door slam and I just stood there confused.

"What?" I asked. I sighed but just stood there.

"Leah, what was that about?" Seth asked hopping towards my door.

"I have no clue. We talked about how he was sorry, kind of, and that he likes Bella, and said he had to go and left." I said slowly trying to process it.

"What's so weird about that?" He asked.

"He came in, went out." I said simply.

"That's what they usually do." Seth said shrugging.

'they are so weird." I whispered and took out my phone.

"Hey! No they are not!" Seth said sounding a little upset.

"Seth, you don't just spend your time to come here and then two minutes later leave." He just stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Oh my god, you want to be one of them!" I shouted shocked.

"don't you? Come on, they are the hottest thing in La Push and they are the best known and like never get in trouble." Seth said.

"Why would I want to be in their little gang, especially with Sam in it." I said frowning just thinking about it.

"Yes, but Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, and Jacob are all in it!" Seth argued.

"What does hat have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Have you seen them? Ok, I hate sounding gay, so don't make me say it!" Seth begged.

"Say what?" I asked utterly confused.

"They are kind of hot and you can't deny it!" He said regretfully and I burst into a fit of laughs.

"You just called them hot!" I said gasping for air.

"See, I sound so gay whenever I say that!" He said angrily.

"Ok, fine, they are sort of cute, but I want someone hot on the inside too Seth. You are like that, adorable on the outside, and a little bundle of joy on the inside." Seth blushed and looked away. "Is my little bro blushing?" I asked trying to embarrass him.

"Shut up." He said holding back a little of a laugh.

"Come here." I said taking his hand.

"What is it Leah?" He asked.

"You see this?" I asked as I held up my phone and he nodded. "Do you have Jacob's number?" I asked sort of unwillingly. He laughed and nodded. He grabbed my phone and dialed in Jake's number. "Cell or house phone?" I asked.

"Both." he said simply. I nodded seriously and smiled at him.

"Thanks lil' bro!" I said and hugged him in a tight hug.

"Good to have you back." He whispered and a tear strolled down his cheek.

"Seth, don't cry for having me back, come on, be that strong little man I know daddy and mommy raised." I said wiping away the tear.

"You did too." He whispered.

"Yeah, I did too. Love you." I whispered and kissed his cheek and kicked him out my room with a fit of laughs coming from me. I'm going to talk to Jacob whether he wants to or not, I will get to the bottom of this secrecy here and now!

**

* * *

**

Oh! Hey guys! Oh my gosh, thanks for reviewing everybody! I forgot how supportive all you blackwater lovers are! So I'm sorry, this isn't so much of a cliff hanger, but in a way it is. How will she find out, when will she find out? Well you'll have to find out by keep on reading, I'm gonna try getting a chapter up daily, so I love you all and please review! Thanks! *kisses*


	3. Chapter 3

Unfair

Summary: Leah has everything bad happening to her. Everyone is leaving her and no one seems to really care about her. So she goes to New York when she was sixteen with her aunt and uncle, who are always happy and pretty much the opposite of Leah. Sam broke up with Leah for her cousin and Leah just needs time to think. When she gets back she finds out some shocking things and is introduced to a whole new world.

A/N: I know, I know, I haven't updated ANY Twilight type stories in a long time! Crime, I know! I just started to *gulp* lose interest in Twilight. I am back now though, I am trying something out to try and get that flow of Twilight back in me. So I hope you like it an please do review! DON"T OWN ANYTHING!

**Chapter Three**

*Next Day*

There was a loud roar of laughter from outside and I almost fell out of my bed. I slammed open my door and walked outside infuriating. "Who the hell?" I started but stared into the open and it was Sam and his gang. They were all heading over to my house.

"Hey Leah!" They all shouted in a rumbled tone from the distance. I stomped my foot and walked back in and closed the door.

"Mom!" I screeched. She yawned and walked out.

"What is it baby?" She asked coming towards me.

"I don't want them at this house or around this house at…" I looked at the clock. "Seven in the morning!" I snarled.

"Honey, they have permission to come here, they are welcome. Think of them almost as your brothers." I burst out laughing.

"Brothers? Seth is my brother! I couldn't be any more grateful for him, but _them!_ They will never be my brothers!" I spat at her and stormed up the stairs. Everything that I thought about Jacob yesterday, of him being cute or anything was now gone! I'm crabby in the mornings! I frowned as I heard then walk in the door.

"Hey do you know why Leah just closed the door and not waited for us?" One of the asked. I walked towards my closed door so I could get a better hear in it.

"She doesn't know why you all are always coming over here." Sue said a little quieter.

"Why should she be involved that her brother is going to be one of us?" I could hear Embry say it.

"No." I whispered. Seth is going to become one of Sam's followers too!

"Yeah it's a matter of months at the least now." Quil said.

"Leah doesn't have to be any part of this, does she?" Jacob asked.

"No, Jacob, she doesn't have to be any part of this. God you were hit by one love bug too many." Sam teased.

"Guys, getting off subject!" My mom snapped. "Leah is wondering why you guys are here all the time." Mom said.

"Well, did you say anything to her?" someone said.

"I told her to think of you like brothers because you all are welcome here." She said professionally.

"So it's decided, we are not going to tell her about this?" I think Quil said. This time I walked out my room and down the stairs.

"tell me about what?" All of the guys except Jacob, face I don't know, Paul, and Sam gasped and I looked at them like they were retarded.

"Huh, it's cooler in the movies." Embry said and shrugged.

"Tell me what?" I repeated more sternly.

"Umm, Quil likes a three year old!" Embry covered.

"Good for him, go play barbies, now what are you not telling me?" I hissed. There was a serious amount of coughing and then a scream, my brother.

"Mom!" He screamed from my dad's room. My mom and I ran into the room to see my dad shaking like crazy and coughing.

"Leah!" He coughed out as loud as he could. I pushed my way closer to him.

"Dad, I'm here." I whispered reassuringly. "Mom! Call 911!" I screamed.

"No, Leah, love you. Sorry." He said weakly. Suddenly his eyes started closing. I looked at him shocked.

"Dad?" I whispered. "Dad!" I screamed. "Dad, no!" I hissed.

"Leah, he's gone." My mother said.

"You are just giving up like that! You're letting him die! Dad, don't go! I'm here, dad! Dad!" I kept repeating. "I love you!" I whispered. There was a shatter of bones or something. I looked at my dad. I looked behind me and saw my brother shaking.

"Jacob! Take Seth outside! NOW!" Sam commanded.

"What's happening! Dad, Seth!" I screamed and soon I started shaking too. I ran outside as my blood boiled with anger and I felt my bones moving. I tried controlling it. _I'm sorry._ _He's dead! Where's Seth!_ Then I lost control. Soon I was standing on four legs. _What's happening to me!_ I thought as I looked down at my silvery gray paws.

'_Leah? Is that you?' It was Seth. _

'_Seth, what's happened to us!' I thought back._

'_I don't know!' He sounded so panicked. Suddenly I saw what he saw, he was in the forest. I ran towards him to see a sandy brown wolf. I could se myself through his thoughts. _

'_Seth?' It was a familiar voice. 'Welcome to our pack.' It said. My eyes widened._

'_Pack?" I questioned. _

"_Leah!" Then a reddish brown wolf emerged. "Why are you…whoa, what!' He said. 'This wasn't supposed to happen!' He said. _

'_What pack, Jacob!" I finally recognized the voice. _

'_wolf pack. Leah, Seth, you are wolves now. Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, and I are also wolves." He said. _

"_Who the hell is Jared?" I asked confused. _

_The only one you don't know.' he said. _

'_Seth, are you okay?" I asked looking at him. _

'_He's dead isn't he, Leah, daddy's gone, isn't he?" He asked sadly._

'_Yes, Seth, dad's dead." That was the last word I wanted to say, but I have to be strong for Seth. _

'_Are we stuck like this? Is this punishment?" Seth asked. _

'_No, you can phase back." Jacob said. _

'_How you dumb ass!" I snarled. _

'_Ignoring, and calm yourselves and focus on phasing back, think of something good.' Jacob said. Sort of hard right now. Soon I felt my bones shifting back to the human form, New York._

I was back into human form, and naked. I ran behind one of the trees close to me.

"Jacob! Why am I naked!" I growled at him.

"Calm down, I am too. You get used to it. I'll go get you some clothes." Jacob said and then left.

"Seth?" I asked.

"Leah?" He whimpered.

"Seth, don't be sad, please, come on, be strong, do it for daddy." I whispered. I heard him sniffle. Hearing him cry always made me the saddest person on earth. "Seth, it's going to be ok." I whispered more like reassuring myself.

"Leah, I'm scared." He whispered.

"Don't be, I'm here." I said.

"We are wolves Leah! We morph into giant goddamn dogs!" this was the first time I ever heard my brother swear.

"I know, trying to get that one out of my mind." I admitted.

"I'm back! Leah, where are you!" Jacob said.

"Throw then over here." I shouted. He threw some sorts and a top at me. Not even a bra or underwear, damn. I walked out with tears in my eyes and both of them stared at me. I avoided eye contact now and looked away and started to search my way out of the forest.

"Leah!" I heard Jacob yell after me. "Leah, slow down!" Jacob screamed.

"What Jacob!" I screamed on the top of my lungs at him and turned around. "I haven't cried in years and suddenly I'm weak again." I whispered.

"You are not." He reassured.

"If you tell anyone about me crying I'll rip you to shreds Jacob Black!" I hissed at him.

"Good luck with that." He said chuckling a little.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"I rule you." He said walking closer to me.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed again.

"It's hard to explain. I can show you." He said simply.

"Fine, please show something that I am even more confused-" Before I could finish he interrupted me.

"Sit down!" he commanded and I sat. "Stand up." he commanded again and I did as he said instantly. "Spin around." he said randomly. I was about to argue but then I spun. "Stop." he said and I stopped.

"What. The. Fuck. Was that?" I asked.

"Beta orders. Sam is alpha." He whispered.

"Sam, he can do the same thing to me?" I hissed. "Good to know, bye." I said and walked away.

"Stop!" he demanded, but not commanded.

"No, Jacob, I am done with the stopping. I stopped off here and look what happened! I morph into a dog and my father is dead and Seth is at the highest end of sad!" I growled and started running.

"Leah! Stop!" he commanded. I stopped so suddenly I fell onto the floor.

"Damn it!" I snarled.

"I'm sorry, I never do the command, sorry." He said helping me up.

"Ja-" he cut me off.

"I'm talking." I pouted let him talk. "I know it hurts you, but think of Seth, you have to try and be strong for him, think of the pack, your brothers," I stared at him shocked.

"Brothers? No, Seth is my brother and that's it!" I snarled. "Jacob, what does this mean? That I'm a wolf, I am so confused." I whimpered sadly.

"When you get mad, usually you phase, unless you learn to control it which takes a long time. We can hear all of your thoughts and emotions and you can hear all ours. There's gonna be a bonfire in a few weeks or so it will get more explained then." Jacob said shrugging.

"How long have you been one?" I asked.

"Not that long, just a few months." He said shrugging.

"And the clothes, where am I supposed to keep them?" I asked.

"Here." he handed me a little black string.

"No thanks." I said pushing it away. He chuckled.

"It's to hold your clothes. Just strap this around your ankle." He said and handed me the string once again. I sighed and tied the string onto my ankle.

"Leah!" Seth called for me.

"Seth, over here!" We both yelled. I glared at him.

"Did you know we are like now puppets, Seth? Isn't that fucking fantastic?" I spat at Jacob. "I have to go, I wonder how Sue's doing." I said and walked away. Dad is dead, I and my brother are giant dogs, and I'm a puppet to Sam and Jacob, now, usually if you say that things can't get any more worse, then something worse happens, but this time I mean it. It can't get worse than this.

I stumbled through the trees and finally tripped and scraped my knee. It was bleeding a little. I just kept walking ignoring the blood trickling down my leg. Then no more blood dripped and I looked down. Nothing was there. What the hell is wrong with me! I started running towards my house.

"Hey Leah." Embry greeted me.

"For god's sake, don't talk to me!" I snarled. Embry stepped back towards Quil. I walked up to Sam. "Anything you have to tell me?" I asked.

"Um, not really." Sam said.

"Whatever." I said. He had a ton to tell me, or at least, he should! The door opened again and it was Seth and Jacob. I ignored them and saw my mom crying over dad's body. "Sue." I said.

"Honey." She said standing up and wiping away her tears.

"Sue, I just wanted to let you know, this isn't my family." I whispered and walked up to supposedly my room. Oh wait, I'm not even me anymore! I'm a damned wolf!

"Leah! Open up!" My mom shouted from my closed and locked door.

"Why don't you just get someone to open it. I'm sure anyone would love to see me upset in here!" I shouted back.

"Leah, stop being so-so-" I cut her off.

"Stop being so stubborn? Or possibly stop being such a bitch?" I asked. I opened my window and jumped out. "Good bye." I whispered and started walking to anywhere, but here.

"Leah!" I heard someone shout. I growled and stiffly turned around to see Sam, Paul, and face I still don't know!

"What?" I said with a weak tone.

"Don't be like this! Come on, what are you weakening up and running away like what you did when Sammy dumped you?" Face I don't know said.

"Who the hell are you to know who or what I am?" I snarled walking up to him.

"I know you better than you know yourself, Leah." He said.

"Who is this jack ass?" I snarled.

"Jared." Paul whispered.

"Well, everyone seems to know who I am better than I do. Let me guess, Sam showed you through his little memories the happy little Leah. The one so naive. Also known as Lee-Lee. Well I'll give you an up to date Leah." I snarled at him. I drew back my fist and punched his mouth. "What is it Sam?" I asked looking back at Sam.

"Leah, first of all, we never punch our br-" I cut him off.

"brothers? I don't punch my brother, no, but Seth is not your brother, and I'm not your sister." I snarled. "Your Sam fuck face Uley. Nothing's changed there. You want me home, well I'm not going home." I said shaking my head. "I'm not part of that family anymore." I whispered and turned around.

"Leah! You _will _go back home!" Sam commanded. It pricked in my mind and then I turned around unwillingly and walked back to the house.

"I hate you." I whispered towards him but kept walking. I kept walking, where is home anymore? New York, I wish! Here, I never really thought of it, no. I walked in the door to see Sue crying harder than ever.

"My daughter came back!" she said hugging me.

"Don't bother. Thank Sam for commanding it!" I hissed and walked in my room and called my friends.

"Hello?" Courtney said.

"Court, you know it's me." I said.

"Leah! What's up with you?" She asked.

"Umm, my dad just died, but you know, whatever." I said plainly.

"What!" She screamed.

"No big deal. He was going to die anyway, the only reason I came here was to see him die, so yeah." I said.

"Awe, Leah, I'm so sorry!" She said.

"It's cool, but how is New York? I was gone for a day, and I am itching to get back!" I said laughing.

"It's boring, it's because the Leah Clearwater isn't here to spice it up!" She said.

"Nothing is boring with you Court!" I said.

"Oh, stop, but yeah you are right." I could almost hear her flipping her hair. I laughed as she joined in. "So, tell me, any guys there as hot as us New Yorkers?" She asked.

"I'm not exactly a New Yorker, Courtney." I reminded her.

"You lived here two years, you're a New Yorker in my book!" She said. We both laughed again. There was a knock on my door.

"One sec." I said and put the phone to my chest. "What?" I asked a little louder than what I was talking to Courtney.

"Can I come in?" I knew the voice, and I didn't want it near me, but before I could think, I said

"Yes." Whoa, what?

"Am I interrupting something?" Jake came in.

"LEAH! Who is THAT!" Courtney shouted.

"Just a friend, Court." I said into the phone. "No your not really interrupting anything." I said calmly.

"Leah!" Courtney shouted.

"What?" I asked into the phone.

"Is he cute?" She asked quietly.

"Sort of yes, sort of no. I'll talk to you later, bye Court." I said.

"Leah! You better send me a picture-" I cut her off by hanging up.

"Who was that?" He asked just standing there. I huffed out a breath and gestured for him to sit down.

"Just my friend from home." I said.

"Leah, this is your home." Jacob said.

"No, it's not. New York is where I will always belong. I come here and this happens to me." I gestured to me but he knew what I meant.

"Does Seth or your mom live in New York?" He asked.

"No, but my aunt and uncle do. So here is a second home." I explained.

"Leah, this really is your home! You did not take your first steps in New York, you were not born there, you were not raised there, and you didn't get your first boyfriend there, either!" Jacob said to me.

"Some boyfriend, huh though? Leaves me for my cousin." I whispered.

"He didn't have a choice." he defended and I looked up at him shocked and confused. "He imprinted on her, Leah." He said.

"Imprinted?" I asked slowly.

"Oh, umm, imprinting is like finding your other half of you. Being around them makes you feel complete." He hesitated and bit his lip, he's cute!

"Oh, god! Did you imprint on Swan!" I screeched.

"No! No, I didn't. Only Sam has, and I don't want to imprint." He said simply.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, once you imprint, you really show your puppy side of you. You follow them around like loyal dogs and you'll do whatever for them. You will be a friend, a brother, someone to talk to, or even a lover." Jacob said. Suddenly it hit me.

"Oh, my, god!" Jacob looked at me with a surprised expression.

"What?" He asked.

"She could have chose a fucking friend! She could have chose anything else! But no, she was just jealous of what I had and she had to snatch it up!" I growled and started to shake.

"Leah! Calm down." Jacob said trying to comfort me. I kept shaking at knowing that my cousin took my boyfriend from me! There was a crack and I moved my neck scorching in pain of resisting. "Leah, it's ok, just, calm down." Jacob said comfortingly. There was another crack and I bent down and huffed out breaths.

"I don't, want it." I whispered and sat up again and hissed loudly as a couple other cracks happened, but this time it was to go back into place. I shook off the pain and thought of something else.

"Leah, do you realize what you just did?" Jacob asked.

"I resisted the urge to phase, so?" I asked.

"I can't even do that, yet." He said softly.

"I don't want any of it, so I think I should try just as hard to resist it than anyone else." I said softly.

"Leah, you don't have to prove anything." Jacob told me.

"Jacob, you don't get it! I do have to prove everything. I have to prove that I'm not a weak link in this gang, I have to prove that I am just a strong as all of you are, and I really have to prove that I can do whatever you guys can do!" I said calmly.

"Leah, you don't have to, you're just gonna get hurt." Jacob said.

"You wouldn't know anything about getting hurt, Jacob Black." I hissed through my teeth.

"I think I do." He whispered.

**

* * *

**

So, what did you think? Sorry, I haven't updated. I'm working on a book for my friend, and she keeps bugging me that I'm not typing it, so I tried to please all of you!

IMPORTANT:

_**Also, I am wondering if anyone wants to be in this story? If you do, just Private Message me and I'll let you know some information I'll need! Thanks! Oh, and please review! **_**Peace and Love! **


	4. Chapter 4

Unfair

Summary: Leah has everything bad happening to her. Everyone is leaving her and no one seems to really care about her. So she goes to New York when she was sixteen with her aunt and uncle, who are always happy and pretty much the opposite of Leah. Sam broke up with Leah for her cousin and Leah just needs time to think. When she gets back she finds out some shocking things and is introduced to a whole new world.

* * *

Chapter Four

**DON'T OWN ZIPP!**

"How would you know anything about getting hurt?" I tested.

"You saw Bella." He whispered.

"She already hurt you? Oh, I am going to kill that little bitch." I mumbled. He surprisingly started to laugh. "What?" I asked.

"It's more of the fact that she's choosing a leech over me when she is probably the closest to an imprint I'll ever have." Jacob said.

"Maybe you will actually imprint, Jacob. Anyone would be lucky to date you. Wait, what the heck is a leech?"

"Vampires, they are the reason we are this. We have to kill them, just not the Cullens." He explained.

"Cullens…that rings a bell." I whispered.

"Edward Cullen is Bella's boyfriend." Jacob said.

"We can't kill him?" I asked. He shook his head. "Is there anything in the treaty about killing a normal human that name starts with B?" I asked.

"No, but don't hurt Bella. Please, don't be a bitch to her either." I smacked his head.

"Don't call me a bitch!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry!" He apologized quickly. "Leah, what's so bad about Sam?" He asked.

"The fact that when he phased, he didn't tell me. We could have gone somewhere…we were talking about marriage, Jacob. I would have dropped anything, everything for him. I was stupid." I whispered.

"You're not stupid. You never were, never will be, Leah, you are smart. Come on, Leah. You walk on the sidewalk and no one messes with you. Why do you think that is? Because you look scary? No, you look hot, it's because they all can tell you are smart." Jacob comforted.

"Y-you just called me hot." I said laughing a little.

"Don't let it go to your head." He said chuckling. I smiled at him.

"Can I have a picture of you?" I asked. "My friend and I sort of send messages if we happen to see a sexy guy and stuff…it's our thing." He laughed again.

"You called me sexy." I laughed a little too.

"Don't let it go to your head." I reminded him. He nodded.

"Ok, take a picture, but you have to be in it." He said. I gave him a pouty look, but no use arguing with him right now. I put my phone into the camera and I clicked the touch screen.

"Thanks." I whispered and sent the picture. I looked up and saw him smiling widely at me. "What?" I asked.

"You think I'm sexy." He said winking at me.

"You're letting it get to your head!" I growled warningly at him. He laughed.

"I said you're hot." he reminded me.

"But I'm not letting it get to my head." I said matter-of-factly.

"Hmm…I'll get it into your head eventually. Here." He said and handed me a little recorder thing. I looked at it confused.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"Just listen to the song on there. I think it describes you quite nicely." I looked at him confused and then pushed play.

**She's nothing like a girl you ever seen before**

**Nothing you can compare to the neighborhood whore **

**I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful!**

**The way that booty moving **

**I can't take no more**

**Have to stop what I'm doing so I can pull her close**

**I'm trying to find words to describe this girl without being disrespectful!**

**Damn Girl!**

**Damn you's a sexy chick (A sexy chick)**

**Damn you's a sexy chick (A sexy Chick)**

**Damn girl!**

**Damn you's a sexy chick (A sexy chick)**

**Damn you's a sexy chick (A sexy chick)**

I started laughing as the song ended. I handed it back at Jacob who had a grin on his face.

"Sexy Chick David Guetta?" I said laughing.

"Don't it describe you nicely?" He asked laughing a little. I nodded and blushed a little. "Ha, I made you blush!" He said triumphantly.

"Would you shut up. A horse could make me blush." I fibbed.

"Yeah right." He said. I cleared my throat and looked into his eyes. Instantly it felt like I was a new person and then I looked away and I was back to my old self. I was a little confused with this and soon my phone buzzed. It was from Courtney.

**OH MY GODD! He is a fucking sexy beast, Leah! -C** I laughed but Jake looked at me confused and I showed Jacob the text and he smiled. He grabbed the phone and surprisingly texted her.

"Do you mind?" He asked me and I just shook my head. He texted her and he smiled up at me trying to get a glimpse of what he was texting. He chuckled and showed me.

**Hey, my name is Jacob, I'm the guy in the picture. And thanks! I try. ;) **

I laughed and pushed send. Jacob laughed with me as well. There was a bit of an awkward silence. What was I supposed to say, what was I supposed to do?

**Hey Jacob! I'm Courtney, Leah's friend. ;) -C**

I handed him the phone and he smiled and started texting her. I just let him text each other back and forth. I can read the texts later…I got up and walked out of the room.

_He's nothing like the boy you've ever seen before_

_Nothing you can compare to the neighborhood…player_

_I'm trying to find the words to describe this boy without being disrespectful._

Oh my god, I like Jacob! Just then one of the guys knocked me down.

"Ow! What the hell?" I asked getting up.

"Sorry, Leah." It was my brother. "You know, being a wolf isn't all that bad. We can heal fast, we can hear each other's thoughts, we have great speed and hearing and stuff. Also we are never cold! Plus, we are part of the in crowd again, Leah." He said with a smile. I'm glad to see him happy. It looks like he just forgot about dad. "I wish dad could see that I was happy of this." He said and turned around. Spoke to soon.

"Yeah, I wish too." I whispered and walked out. I saw my mom outside sitting there. "Hey." I whispered.

"Oh, hello Leah. What happened in your room?" She asked me.

"Jacob's up there talking to one of my friends from home." I whispered.

"Home?" She asked.

"Mom, that is my home now. I come back here and nothing but bad things happen." I explained.

"Maybe it was just wrong place at wrong time." She sounded so sad that I didn't count this as my home.

"No mom, it's this place. Everything bad happens here. Break-ups, death, phasing, everything bad happens." I said meekly.

"Leah, still this is your home! If I live here, then it's your home!" My mom yelled.

"Mom! I am a legal adult! I can move and live wherever I want!" I screamed and walked back in the house. "Oh, and one more thing _mom_, the only reason why I stayed here for as long as I did, was for Seth!" I screamed at her. "Way to ruin everything, mom." I hissed and walked up the stairs.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"Out." I hissed.

"Leah, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Just get out!" I screamed and he walked out in pure confusion. I slammed the door in his face. I got all of my money and put it in my wallet and then got out a piece of paper and pen.

_I've got my things packed_

_My favorite Pillow_

_Got my sleeping bag_

_Climb out the window_

_All the pictures and pain_

_I left behind_

_All the freedom and fame_

_I gotta find_

_And I wonder how long it will take them_

_To notice that I'm gone_

_And I wonder how far that will take me…._

_To runaway! (Life don't make any sense to me)_

_Run away! (Life don't make any sense to me) x3_

_I was just trying to be myself_

_You go your way I'll meet you in hell_

_It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell_

_I've got to run away_

_It's hypocritical of you_

_Do as you say not as you do_

_I'll never be your perfect girl, I've got to run away!_

_I'm too young to be, taken seriously_

_But I'm too old to believe, all this hypocrisy_

_And I wonder how long it'll take them_

_To see my bed is made_

_And I wonder if I was a mistake_

_I might have no where left to go_

_But I know that I cannot go home_

_These words are strapped inside my head_

_Tell me to run before I'm dead_

_Chase the rainbows in my mind_

_And I will try to stay alive_

_Maybe the world will know one day_

_Why won't you help me run away?_

_(Life don't make any sense to me)_

_Run Away!_

_(Life don't make any sense to me)_

_Run away!_

_I can sing for change on a Paris street_

_Be a red light dancer in New Orleans_

_I could start again to the family_

_I could change my name_

_Come and go as I please_

_In the dead of night you'll wonder where I've gone_

_Wasn't it you, wasn't it you_

_Wasn't it you that made me run away!_

_I was just trying to be myself_

_You go your way I'll meet you in hell_

_All these secrets that I shouldn't tell_

_I've got to run away_

_It's hypocritical of you_

_Do as you say not as you do_

_Never be your perfect girl_

_I've got to run away!_

_(Life don't make any sense to me)_

_Run away!_

_(Life don't make any sense to me)_

_Run away!_

_(Life don't make any sense to me)_

_Run away!_

_(Life don't make any sense to me)_

_This life makes no sense to me_

_It don't make any sense to me!_

_It don't make any sense to me!_

_Life don't make any sense to me_!

I read through all of the words and wrote a title. "Run away" I sighed and did as the song told me. I'm gonna run away. I got another piece of paper and wrote a note. "Sue, Seth, and pack. You won't know where I am going right now, because I don't even know. I told you, I don't want any of it. I am an adult, and this time, Seth can't even hold me back. Seth, I love you. Sue, just bye. Pack, I never wanted any of this shit. Go fuck yourselves! Leah." I bit my lip and then kissed it and made my bed and put the not on my pillow. I through down some of my clothes in a bag and then jumped.

"I've got to run away." I whispered and started to run. Once I got into the forest I worked the little string and tied my bag to my ankle and phased. I know I would regret this if anyone else phased, especially Jacob or Sam, or Seth. I ran faster and faster. I never had such a great feeling. Even in New York this feeling wasn't there. I felt such a rush, and free. Maybe being a wolf isn't that bad…wait, do I regret running away? No? Yes. Yet, I couldn't stop running. All of the anger my mom made me get echoed in my head. My song echoed in my head. Life don't make any sense to me.

I kept running faster and faster. I really do wonder when they will notice I'm not there anymore. Probably will take them a day or two. Then I felt someone phase. Or sooner.

'_Leah?' It was jack ass Jared._

'_Jared?' I asked. _

'_Yeah, what are you doing, all phased and stuff?" He asked_

'_None of your damn business." I snarled. _

'_Wow, looks like we have a pack bitch." he mumbled. _

'_Shut up! You don't know one thing about me!' I hissed and then I thought about running away. _

'_I don't think Sam will like it when he finds out you are running away. Especially since you are just a pup.' Jared said mockingly. _

'_What does that make you then? An ass?' I asked. _

'_Haha, just shut up and come back." He said. _

'_umm, no thank you.' I hissed to him. _

'_come on, quit playing and just come back!' Jared hissed back. _

'_make me!' I tested. _

'_Come on, Leah, just come back! What's going on with you?" He asked. _

'_Hmm, my dad's dead, my mom doesn't give a shit about me, everyone is making fun of me besides Jacob, and I think that I deserve myself one ounce of happiness. And that's running! Now, go away!' I growled. _

'_Leah, please.' he said. _

'_why should I?' I hissed at him. _

'_we all love you…kind of…it's just everything is changing now. Harry just died and-'_

'_my dad! My dad died and all anyone can think of is having fun!' I barked. _

'_What are you talking about!' He asked. _

'_Seth is having the time of his life in there because everyone else is having so much fun! And Sue, she can just go to hell for all I care!' I hissed and ran faster. _

'_Leah! STOP!' Jared demanded. _

'_why? It's fun running away." I remarked. _

'_But you don't really want to!' He said back. _

'_fine, since you know everything about me, what do I want? To die, because I will!' I hissed. _

'_You don't mean that." He said pleading. _

'_just do us a favor and go follow Sam and his orders like the little loyal puppy you are!' I hissed but then someone new came in. _

'_Leah! COME BACK HOME!" The voice bellowed and instantly I turned around. "I don't want to have to come and command you to stay home, is that clear Leah?' Sam hissed. I whimpered. _

'_Yeah, I'm the puppy here.' Jared murmured and I growled. _

'_Leah! Just shut up, and go back home! Back home with Sue and your brother! Now!' Sam commanded. _

'_Sam, you can't always push me around!" I growled loudly at him. Then I saw a black wolf emerge towards me and I stopped. _

'_I will if it keeps Sue and your brother happy!' He growled. _

'_Just shut up Sam! You have always been a controlling bastard!' I growled up at him. _

'_You shut up Leah Clearwater! Can't you just drop the past for once in your fucking life! I don't wanna hear shit from you about complaining about how miserable your life was because I dumped you! And that's a command.' He hissed and I laid on the floor feeling too weak to go up against him. I whimpered miserably. 'Now go home." he said a little less harsh. I got up and ran as fast as I could back home. I phased back and put on clothes. _

"I'm living in hell." I whispered and after ten minutes of walking back, I got back to my house. Once I got inside I saw everyone staring at me. "What?" I snapped.

"I heard Sam gave it to you." Jacob said.

"How-" Then I saw Jared. "Oh." I whispered. "Yeah." I whispered and started to walk upstairs but someone pulled me back down. It was Jacob. "What?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" He whispered sounding worried.

"Why the hell would I be. I'm a w- My dad is d- S-" I couldn't finish any complaints. _I don't want to hear shit from you about complaining how miserable your life is. _Sam's commands echoed. "I'm fine." I lied.

"Leah, what's wrong with you?" He asked.

"I can't say it, Jacob." I whispered. "Sam's orders." I whispered and then he let go of me and I ran up the stairs not wanting to cry in front of them. Sam always has to ruin everything. I sat on my bed and looked at my phone on my bed. I looked through the texts.

**Jacob: Nice to meet you Courtney. What are you doing? **

**Courtney: Missing my awesome friend. Wish she was here. **

**Jacob: She is awesome. She is very strong, she's a great girl.**

**Courtney: Do you like her? **

**Jacob: …**

**Courtney: Well?**

**Jacob: A little. But I can't let that interfere with our friendship, you know?**

**Courtney: Yeah I totally understand you. Where is Leah now?**

**Jacob: I don't really know. I'll go check…she's probably talking with her brother or her mom. **

And that was where the conversation ended. He liked me? I jumped as someone cleared their throat.

"I knew I should have deleted the conversation." He said laughing a little.

"You like me?" I asked holding up the phone. He sighed and nodded. "I like you too…but we can't." I whispered.

"I know, I would have told you that earlier, but…" he trailed off and shrugged. "You said Sam's orders." he whispered getting off the subject.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"He commanded you not to complain, didn't he?" Jacob asked. I nodded. "I hate his commands. I couldn't tell Bella about me being a wolf, it was the hardest two weeks of my life." He said. I looked down and shrugged. "Leah, you can't just never complain. Complaining a bit less should have been the command." He whispered.

"Yeah, well that's jack ass Sam for you. Always going to the best solution." I whispered. "I'm not really complaining about that. It used to be useful." I said not finding my real voice.

"Leah, you are a beautiful, and amazing girl. And I saw the song you wrote, you're talented." He said. He started to walk towards me with a serious look on his face. "I have to try something." He whispered.

"Ok." I said back.

"Don't get mad at me." He pleaded with puppy eyes. I nodded. "Close your eyes." He whispered as he closed in. I knew what he was going to do, but why wasn't I stopping it? I closed my eyes and then I felt it. The little spark as our lips met. I didn't want to kiss back, but I did. He wrapped one arm around my waits and one hand was behind my head to control the length of the kiss. The kiss was sweet, needy, hungry, and a little rough. It was perfect. He pulled back and when I opened my eyes everything was doubled if not tripled.

"Um, Jake, I'm dizzy." I said and plopped my head on his bare chest. He laughed lightly.

"So, what do I have mad kissing skills?" He said cockily. I slapped his chest and he laughed again.

"Sure." I whispered too weak to say anything else and kept leaning against him.

"I kind of like the way this feels." He whispered.

"Me too." I said.

"What does this mean?" He asked.

"Still friends. I can't, Jacob." I whispered. He sigh and it sounded almost disappointed.

"Ok." He whispered back and smoothed my hair.

"Umm, what's going on here?" I heard someone ask from the doorway. We both froze and tensed up. We slowly looked at the door and smiled.

**

* * *

**

Ha! I did two songs in one! The first song belongs to David Guetta 'Sexy Chick' and the other one belongs to Pink 'Runaway' both are amazing songs! _Ok, I want all of you to let me know if you guys heard la la la by Auburn. Please, do tell me! And if not, go and listen to it. La La La by Auburn featuring Iyaz. _Go check it out! _Also, tell me, does anyone wanna be in my story? Because I want someone new in this story…and that could be you! You could be an imprint…I don't know, you could decide if you want! Please review and let me know if you want to be in the story!_ Thanks guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Unfair

Summary: Leah has everything bad happening to her. Everyone is leaving her and no one seems to really care about her. So she goes to New York when she was sixteen with her aunt and uncle, who are always happy and pretty much the opposite of Leah. Sam broke up with Leah for her cousin and Leah just needs time to think. When she gets back she finds out some shocking things and is introduced to a whole new world.

A/N: I know, I know, I haven't updated ANY Twilight type stories in a long time! Crime, I know! I just started to *gulp* lose interest in Twilight. I am back now though, I am trying something out to try and get that flow of Twilight back in me. So I hope you like it an please do review!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

**I just wanted to give a shout out to **Angelixlight **who is going to be playing an imprint to Seth, by the way, I really wish that I could own at least Seth, I mean, who wouldn't? I hope you enjoy this chapter, because this time, Seth is going to find one of the nicest, smartest, and funniest girls and fall head over heels for her! Oh and I don't own her, she owns herself! ;)**

We looked up and saw Paul and Embry standing in the doorway. We both gulped. I looked at Jacob and bit my lip.

"It's none of your business. Get out of my room!" I shouted at them.

"It's everyone's business, Leah. That's why we call each other a pack, its just like family." Embry said simply and shrugging.

"Fine, I got a little dizzy and I almost fell, but Jacob helped me and stuff, no big deal." I said shrugging.

"You are such a liar." Paul accused.

"And I think you are my least favorite. Right next to Jared and Sam." I hissed.

"Who's your favorite? Jacob." Paul said batting his eyes and acting like a flirting girl.

"You look gay." I informed.

"Oh burn!" Embry said laughing.

"Shut up. Seriously though, who do you like the most?" Paul asked.

"Seth, he's my brother." I said easily. It's true.

"Mhm, sure." Paul said. "Don't try lying, Leah, we will find out once you phase." Paul said and patted my elbow. I stared at his hand as he would remove it. I grabbed his arm and flipped him.

"I may look a little small, but when you live in New York, and have to deal with muggers, you learn how to do that." I hissed at him and walked towards my bed again. Something grabbed my ankle and I almost fell, but Jacob caught me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"No, I'm not okay, I am ready to kill this jack ass!" I hissed. Paul laughed and got up.

"Complaining are we?" Paul asked.

"I would be complaining if I said that I was actually hu-" I tried saying hurt, but couldn't get it out. "No, no complaints." I whispered and got up and punched his jaw and kicked him out. "Do I have to punch you to get you out?" I asked Embry. "Because I really don't want to." I hissed at him. He held up his hands in defense and walked out. "god." I mumbled.

"I'm going to talk to Sam about lifting that shitty command." Jacob said getting up.

"Jacob," I said before he left. He turned around. "Thanks. I don't deserve you being this nice to me." I said smiling at him. He smiled back.

"You deserve some happiness." He said and walked out. I bit my lip and my phone buzzed. It was one of my friends, Sabrina? She was an old friend from before high school or anything, I thought she forgot about me! I wonder how she got my number. Her name was Sabrina Ryann and she was one of my bestest friend in the world!

"Hello?" I asked.

"Leah!" She said happily.

"Bree!" I called her Bree because…well, I don't really know why.

"Oh my god! I heard you are back in Forks! What happened to NYC? Not good enough for you?" She said laughing.

"No place is good enough for, the Leah Clearwater." I said dramatically and we both laughed.

"So what's new with you girly?" She asked.

"My dad just died." I said sadly.

"Aw, Lee, I'm so sorry!" She said her voice going sad too.

"No, it's fine. I mean, that's the only reason I came back. Pretty much, just to see him die and get ready for the funeral. I'm not all that welcomed here, but who cares." I said.

"Well, I welcome you, and you will never guess where I am right now!" She screamed.

"Where?" I asked.

"Your room." She whispered. I looked up at the doorway and screamed.

"SABRINA!" I screeched and hugged her.

"Leah!' She screamed and we hugged.

"WE AREN'T DEF!" One of the guys downstairs screamed up at me. Seth walked in.

"But now I am!" He yelled trying to pop his ear.

"Sorry Seth. You remember Bree right?" I asked and showed her to him. He looked up and I could practically see his eyes shape into hearts. What the hell happened?

* * *

Seth's POV

I looked up and saw Sabrina. She was gorgeous. She had blonde hair with two red highlights and black tips. Her hair was so interesting and…perfect. Everything about her was perfect. My eyes went to hers, they were like a gray and blue, perfect eyes. She was a little tan, but it must have been natural.

"Seth?" Leah asked over and over again. Doesn't she see I'm having a moment. Wait, what's happening to me? "SETH!" She screamed.

"What?" I growled at her. "Sorry." I whispered.

"I have to talk to you alone." Leah said.

"Fine." I whispered. Finally I drew my eyes off Sabrina and walked away out into the hall away from her room, away from Sabrina. "What?" I asked.

"That look." She said sadly.

"What look?" I asked.

"You gave Sabrina a look. That was the look Sam gave Emily, still gives her." She whispered sadly.

"So what? They love each other, your point?" I asked.

"You imprinted on Sabrina, Seth." I looked at her in shock. It makes sense, kind of.

"Imprinting, dad told me about this…like the other half of you?" I said.

"Yeah. You will be anything she wants you to be, as long as you can be with her in some way." She whispered.

"What's the problem? Shouldn't you be happy that I imprinted?" I asked sort of sad that she wasn't happy for me.

"I can't complain about it Seth. You heard the orders." Leah whispered to me. "I'm going back to-"

"Leah!" Sam called from down stairs.

"Be right back." She said. "Go talk to Sabrina." She added and I smiled at her and walked into the room.

Leah POV

I walked down the stairs to see Jacob and Sam in an uncomfortable position. I smiled at Jacob but looked back at Sam and his serious face, it almost looked angry, no it wasn't angry, it was furious. I gulped and walked towards Sam. Be brave, Leah.

"Yes?" I asked. At least I could control my voice.

"You go and complain to Jacob?" Sam tested.

"I didn't complain." I whimpered now.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing to her?" Jacob asked.

"You complained to him that I gave you an order." Sam said angrily at me.

"Sam, I didn't complain. Stop!" I screeched. It hurt so badly making myself think that I disobeyed orders.

"Sam!" Jacob yelled at him.

"Jacob, she did complain to you. She complained about her life, and I told her that I didn't want to hear shit about any complaining!" This time I fell to the floor in pain.

"Sam! Knock it off! You are hurting her all the more that she already is," Jacob shouted in my defense. "Why is she even hurting?" He asked and I looked at him confused.

"Sam, I didn't disobey orders. If I disobeyed, then how come I didn't choke when I said it! All I said was that you did an order! Jacob could tell I couldn't complain." I said getting up again but feeling a little weak.

"It's called finding a way through it. Like Jacob did with Bella." Sam barked at him.

"Sam, I've had it with you!" I barked at him. Sam looked at me surprised.

"Now you know how everyone feels with your constant complaining!" He said.

"How about this, you could have just taken me how I was, but you have to change me into someone else. Do you want me to be like Emily? Then command it, but I'm not Sam. I'm Leah, you used to love me, but for months I thought I did something to you. I finally started eating after one month of no eating. And yes, I'm complaining." I whispered weakly trying to stand up for it. Sam started to laugh.

"I barely even gave you an order, Leah. Jacob took away the command a while ago." Sam said shrugging.

"What?" I hissed at Jacob.

"Welcome." he said smiling.

"I just fell to the floor because believe it or not, that hurt!" I screamed.

"It was just your mind messing with you." Sam said.

"I've had enough." I whispered and sat on the couch with my knees to my chest.

"Leah, I thought you would be a little happy." Jacob said.

"Why would I be, I thought you…just never mind." I said sadly.

"You thought I what?" He asked.

"You know what, Jacob." I whispered.

"I do…" He whispered.

"I'm confused, what the hell is going on?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, Sam. Nothing is going on, and nothing will ever happen. I'm done with you, Jacob." I whispered and walked up the stairs. How many times have I ran away, walked up and down the stairs, and get heartbroken is just two days? Then I saw Seth and Sabrina talking.

Seth's POV

Leah walked down the stairs and I walked into the room to see Sabrina sitting on the bed.

"Hey, Seth." She said smiling at me. Speak, Seth!

"Hey Sabrina." I said smiling back at her. I walked towards her and sat down.

"What is Leah up to?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh, I have no clue. Sam just called her down and that's all I know." I said with a shrug.

"Oh, I see." There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"You are really pretty." I spat out and closed my eyes and bit my lip. "Crap." I mumbled.

"Thanks." She said blushing. "You are sort of hot." She said and my head popped out.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked curiously.

"No," She said smiling at me.

"How can someone so gorgeous not have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Well there aren't many hot guys around here that would respect me. And how can someone so hot not have a girlfriend?" I blushed and grinned.

"Uh, long story short, strange life and family." I said.

"I have time to listen." She pressed.

"Uh," I bit my lip. "Well dad died and stuff, so strange there…" I covered.

"Yeah sorry about Harry. He was a great person." Sabrina said. Someone cleared their throat from the doorway.

"Hola." Leah said. We both laughed, but I was a little mad at Leah, yet happy she saved me from explaining the whole wolf and imprinting thing.

"Hey Leah." Sabrina said. "What happened?" She went on.

"Uh, well just talked to Jacob and Sam." Whenever she used 'Jacob' instead of 'Jake' you knew something happened. I gave her the 'did something bad happen?' look and she nodded. "Can I talk to Seth, alone?" She asked.

"Sure." Sabrina I think was starting to get a little suspicious of the secrecy with Leah and I. I smiled at her and walked out in the hall by Leah.

"What happened with Jacob?" I asked.

Leah POV

"Jacob undid Sam's order with not complaining and didn't tell me and it was all in my head that the order was still on, but it really hurt when Sam kept on saying I was complaining. I'm done with this, I think I should just go back to NYC Seth.' I said.

"Leah, no! You can't." Seth whined.

"Why can't I? It's not like have anything to do here. There is no point." I said getting ready to go into my room and pack.

"You need time to start to get used to not phasing and stuff. We are new at this. Sam has been in it for years and he still hasn't gotten control." Seth pointed out.

"Well congrats to me, I did." I said and walked into my room.

"Leah." I said pulling her back.

"What? Nothing can stop me from going-" I stopped once I saw Seth giving me his little puppy dog face.

"Leah, please don't leave me. I need you now more than ever." He said.

"You have brothers now. You can forget that you ever had a sister." I said to him and then looked into his eyes which were watering. "Seth. Don't." I hissed harshly.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." He said. The tears started spilling. I sighed, I hated seeing my brother cry. I hated seeing it just as much as I hated being stuck here.

"I'll stay, you win! I'll be fucking miserable the rest of my life Seth!' I shouted and then Seth stopped crying and surprisingly smiled. "What?" I hissed.

"I love you." He said and hugged me.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled and stared at him.

"What you don't love me?" Seth pressed.

"I love you too Squirt." I said ruffling his hair.

"Hey, don't mess with the hair." he said and straightened his hair out. Was he like gay or something, no he can't be. He imprinted on Sabrina! Wait, he imprinted on Sabrina! That's right! Then Sabrina walked out.

"Hey, do you have anything to drink?" She asked.

"Oh yeah-" I started but Seth finished.

"I'll get you something, come on." he said taking her hand.

"My little bro is all grown up." I said laughing a little. What do I do now?

**

* * *

**

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, I love them all and am so grateful for all of them! Please review to this one, I decided to update quickly, tomorrow is the first day of hell, oh I mean school. My bad. So, I may not update for a while, not sure how hard I can work on homework and this story too. So the chapters may get shorter, I'm not positive though. Thanks for all the support and thanks again Angelixlight!


	6. Chapter 6 Go Home

Unfair

Summary: Leah has everything bad happening to her. Everyone is leaving her and no one seems to really care about her. So she goes to New York when she was sixteen with her aunt and uncle, who are always happy and pretty much the opposite of Leah. Sam broke up with Leah for her cousin and Leah just needs time to think. When she gets back she finds out some shocking things and is introduced to a whole new world.

Chapter 5

A/N: Oh my god! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, **so **sorry to everyone who likes this story, I know that I haven't written this story in a longtime, I know. I'm terrible, so I'm going to try and make this THE BEST chapter I can! Sorry guys! Oh and no, I am NOT dead! Enjoy!

"_My little bro is all grown up." I said laughing a little. What do I do now?_

_NEXT DAY_

So I decided to go to bed, but once I woke up, about eleven, I texted Courtney again. I didn't want to see Jacob or Sam or anyone ever again. I'm really done here. This place only gets me depressed.

**Court, I wanna come back home so bad right now.**

**Awe, what happened now? -C**

**Something really dramatic has just changed my life Courtney, and I think you should know.**

Was I really going to tell her?

**Well, I already know, losing a father is some dramatic shit. -C**

**Not that, something happened once my dad died.**

**Should I be worried? **

"This is it, I'm going to tell her." I whispered to my phone.

"Leah!" I jumped and looked to see Sam.

"Yeah?" I asked playing it cool.

"Who are you texting?" He asked.

"None of your damn business, out of my room." I growled.

"Leah." He said seriously.

"Samuel." I said seriously back.

"Give me the phone." he growled.

"Why? What do you think-"

"You just said you're going to tell her, tell her what Leah?" He snarled at me getting closer. "You wouldn't dare tell her about the pack." He growled.

"Why would I do something as stupid as that? You may not want to watch over me, I'm not a baby Sam." I said.

"I wouldn't be too sure." He mumbled. I heard thunder outside. It looked nice out earlier.

"Bye, Sam. I need to think, so I'm gonna go outside for a while." I said and pushed him aside taking my phone secretly.

**Leah you there? -C**

**Yeah, give me one sec, then I will tell you. (:** This is it, secret is gonna be out.

**Ok. -C**

I walked out the door to outside and looked up at the rain.

"Dad, remember us playing in the rain? Remember me singing with you in the rain? Remember dad?" I whispered as the rain hit my face.

**Courtney, I'm a werewolf now. **I pushed send and suddenly I felt brand new. I smiled in the rain.

"I'm sorry dad, I had to." I whispered.

**I hope your kidding. Leah, I think the whole your dad being dead thing just shocked you. -C**

I didn't bother replying. I felt better right now. Tears slid down my cheeks. "Dad, remember when you would pull my up on your lap and whisper in my ear, 'nothing is the end unless you want it to be?' Dad, I want it to be the end." I whispered.

"Leah." I heard my mom whisper. She put her hand on my shoulder and I sighed and looked down.

"How long have you, um, been standing there?" I asked.

"You told." She whispered. "why," She asked me sounding a little disappointed.

"I needed to tell someone. Mom, I want it to be the end. I'm going to be looked at as a freak. A girl hanging out with all of these guys all the time." I frowned. "Mom, I'm scared." I whispered. I looked up and saw Bella's truck. "What's she doing here?" I growled.

"I invited her over." My mother whispered to me.

"Why?" I barked at her spinning to face her.

"Charlie is a good man, and Bella is a very nice-"

"If you say nice girl-"

"Hi." Bella said from behind me. She REAKED. She smelled like she put on too much perfume and ran in a meadow filled with pretty flowers.

"Hello Bella, Jacob is in the house." my mom said smiling.

"But you shouldn't go in. I think you ruin his life enough." I said not looking at her.

"Uh, excuse me?" she asked me.

"You're excused. I think you should leave now." I said now looking at her.

"Leah, I don't think I did anything to you." She whispered.

"Not to me, but to Jacob. You're with vampire boy now, you're just hurting Jacob." I said angrily. "You know nothing about my life Leah." She whispered. "Me on the other hand, Jacob told me all about you." She said and I stiffened. "Like how you ran away from your problems from Sam because he dumped you for Emily. Cold." She said smiling. She was fucking enjoying this.

"Who does that remind you of?" I hissed. "Kind of like you, Ed-whatever his name is, and Jacob. You're Sam, Jacob's me, Edward's Emily. You're playing with Jacob and you will go to Edward in the end and leave Jacob lying in the dirt. You treat him like shit and I will fucking MURDER you!" I screamed.

"Someone really likes Jacob." She mumbled. I started shaking.

"Bella, back away!" My mom said. I screamed in pain trying to not phase. I fell to the floor and screamed louder. Bones started shifting and my blood started boiling. New York, New York, think about New York. I screamed another time and the whole pack came out.

"Bella!" Jacob said and ran to get Bella. He stood in front of her.

"Of all the people to fucking help, Jacob!" I screamed and that did it. I cracked. I feel on the floor and phased. I growled at Jacob and he looked at Bella. I took two steps forward and Jacob looked at me with warning eyes.

"Don't come closer, Leah. I don't want to hurt you. If I phase I will hut you." he said warningly. I growled and took another step.

"Leah!" Sam shouted at me. I growled and pounded my paw on the floor as my hair on my neck stood up. I started walking like I was circling them. Jacob phased right then and there.

'_Leah." He growled at me. _

"_Jacob." I growled back. _

"_What the hell even happened?" He snarled widely at me. I gave him a flashback of it all. "Here is an idea Leah, stay out of my life! And never mess with Bella!" he growled and ran towards me. I couldn't see what direction or what he was going do to me. He blocked his thoughts from me. He rammed into me right by my side. I yelped in pain. _

"_Jacob fucking Black! That hurt!" I growled and pounced towards him and we kept rolling and fighting. He bit my arm and I yelped in pain and I could feel blood coming out of my arm. I kicked him off of me and phased back. _My mother ran to me and handed me some clothes and I quickly put them on.

"JACOB!" I screamed and him.

"Leah." he said to me. Everyone noticed the large amount of blood streaming down my arm. "Sorry." he said half-heartedly.

"Damn it, I'll kill you!" I screamed.

"Leah?" I heard Sabrina call worriedly. I stared at Jacob. "What happened?"

"I think Jacob should tell you that." I hissed. I pressed on the cut and the blood slowly stopped. Thank you fast healing.

"I think that should be up to Seth, Seth you should tell her all about us. She is yours." He growled at him. Seth gulped.

"Whoa, wait! It's not under my hands! It's you that beat the crap outta my sister!" Seth said.

"Yeah, and it was Leah that spilled our secret to her friend!" He shouted. I stiffened and I saw Sam's glare at me.

"What are you talking about, how would you know that?" I growled.

"It was part of your flashback Leah!" he shouted.

"Hey! What the hell is going on here?" Sabrina shouted. I stared at Jacob, Jacob stared at Sam, Sam stared at me, I clenched my teeth tight and looked towards Sam.

"Sorry, Sam." I hissed. "Jacob, I think you should get Bella before I decide to actually rip her head clean off her body right in front of you." I growled. "Seth tell Sabrina." I said as Jacob grabbed Bella and walked away.

"Tell me what?" Sabrina asked.

"Sabrina, yesterday, when dad died…" His voice cracked a little. "Leah and I, uh, became…wolves." Seth said wobbling a little.

"Uh, I don't believe you." Sabrina said shaking her head.

"Bree, we are wolves, we phase into wolves when we are mad." I said to her. "I don't even have a cut anymore, because I am a wolf. Wolves heal fast." I said.

"I'm not believing you. Wolves…if you were a wolf, you wouldn't be human right now." She said.

"Werewolves then, we phase into wolves." I said.

"That's impossible-" I interrupted her.

"Shut up, god, I'll go phase just so that you will know." I hissed.

"Leah-"

"Sam, no. Just shut up." I barked at him. I walked off into the wooded area and took off my clothes, strapped them to the string and phased. I walked out and looked at Sabrina.

"L-Leah?" She stuttered. I nodded my head. "Leah!" She shouted worriedly. I closed my eyes. I should just run now, take off and run. This is my chance, isn't it? But it really isn't, it can't be my time yet.

"Sabrina," Seth said coming forward.

"No, you're one too. You're both monsters!" She shouted and Seth's mouth opened.

"Sabrina, no, please." He begged.

"Seth, you're a-a wolf. A monster! For all I know you all could kill me! God, I'm out of here!" She screeched.

"Sabrina, no wait!" He said a grabbed her arm lightly.

"What is it Seth?" She hissed.

"We could kill you, but if you died I would die." He whimpered softly.

"Woah, we just met like now." She said and he let go.

"Sabrina, there is something that goes along with, phasing and this wolf stuff." He said softly.

"There's more? Seriously, I'm kind of done with it. You all are monsters and, well freaks." She said. I held back a growl.

"Sabrina," He whispered. "it's called imprinting, it's when you see the other half of you kind of. Like your soul mate, without them, you can't feel, complete." He explained. I looked over at Sam who was nodding and he looked at me.

"Sabrina, Seth-"

"Sam, how about you shut up and let me tell her?" He barked. Sam backed off, way to go little brother. "Sabrina, I imprinted on you." He said. Sabrina stood there shocked.

"What?" She hissed. "You imprinted-" She let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, I-I can't do this right now!" She screeched and ran off. She thinks that she can't do it, I'm the one who has to be a fucking wolf. I thought. I ran back into the forest and phased back. I walked back out with an angry expression.

"Well that just went fucking perfect, didn't it!" I yelled.

"Leah, this was your idea." Sam said.

"It wasn't my idea. It was all about how she has a right to know." I growled at him.

"What right, Leah!" He shouted at me which made me jump.

"The right that she is Seth's imprint! The right that someone should be able to know of my friends! I have a right too you know!" I screamed back.

"Really, what right is that?" He said growling at me.

"The right to go back home!" I said. I saw a glimpse of my mom and her pained expression. It's gonna hurt, but might as well continue. "I hate it here! Coming here just did this to me! Dad is DEAD, everything around here is dead now! I might as well be dead! I am just another one of you, my life is fucking miserable!" I screamed.

"Leah! Ever think that you are making anyone else's life miserable?" Sam shouted.

"Well I would think that you knew how it was to not have a dad!" I yelled and Sam stepped back. He hated talking about that his father never really was much of a father. "Sam, I-"

"Shut up Leah! I think you have said enough! We are your family right now, deal with it! I think you should just go." He growled at me.

"Me? This is MY house!" I yelled.

"I mean go back to New York." He growled.

**How did I do? I am so, so, so sorry for not updating! School has been hell for me and I've been working on cheerleading and stuff, so, I'm so sorry! Please let me know what you think of it! LoveLoveLove ~TaylorLautnerLover1 **


	7. Chapter 7 Another Beginning

**Unfair**

**Summary: Leah has everything bad happening to her. Everyone is leaving her and no one seems to really care about her. So she goes to New York when she was sixteen with her aunt and uncle, who are always happy and pretty much the opposite of Leah. Sam broke up with Leah for her cousin and Leah just needs time to think. When she gets back she finds out some shocking things and is introduced to a whole new world. **

**Chapter six**

**I don't own anything! And, I'm going on one more chapter, then I think I'm going to end this story. Okay? Okay. Enjoy!**

Jacob's POV

"I mean go back to New York." Sam growled at Leah. Leah's face brightened up but twisted in confusion.

"Now wait a minute! I'm her mother Sam, I say she stays here." Sue said.

"I say she goes." Sam snarled.

"I say she stays." I spoke without thinking.

"Excuse me?" Leah asked angrily.

"I think you should stay Leah. You're making our lives miserable, but if we send you back how is that fair to us? We can't just run away from all of this. Sure we won't have a bitch like you if you leave, but Sam, New York could be dead within three days. Or she could be dead." I said. I could see Leah flash me an angry glare.

"How about you stay the hell out of it Jacob? Go follow Bella like the little pathetic puppy you are!" She snarled. I bit my tongue so hard I thought I was biting it off.

"How about you shut up, Leah!" I yelled. "You know nothing about Bella and I!" I added. I knew that she knew a lot more than what it looked like she did.

"I know _plenty_. You love her but she could care less about you! News flash, she loves this Edward guy, ass hole! She'll never care about you, she is just using you!" I wanted to slap her so fucking badly. "She is just going to hurt you Jacob. I am trying to help!" She snapped.

"Well don't! Either way, since when are you the fucking queen of relationships? No one wants you, Leah! No one cares about you, no one wants you here. We couldn't care less about you! I think that someone should finally be able to say what a complete bitch you are! And believe me, you are a fucking bitch!" I said.

"Not cool dude." Seth said angrily at me.

"I just wonder what the hell happened to Lee-Lee." She cringed at the nick name. "The nice Leah, the one that smiled. Leah, I want the one that would actually be HAPPY and not angry and sad all the time. What happened to her?" I asked.

"She turned into a giant dog. She became a bitch no one wants! She became the thing she isn't. She wants people to accept her who she is now. She wants to find something happy in her life, but she CAN'T!" Leah yelled at me and broke into tears. "That's it, I'm packing." She snarled and ran into her room.

"Nice Jacob!" Seth yelled at me. "She is my sister and no matter what I need her here with me the most! Damn it Jacob!" I flinched at how mad Seth was. He started shaking.

"I-I'm so-"

"If you say sorry, I'll rip you to shreds. Don't fucking apologize to me, apologize to my sister! You're the one who makes her think she isn't wanted! We all know you like her!" Seth growled at me.

"What are you talking about Seth?" I asked.

"Please, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Seth yelled. I shook my head and walked away.

"We are going to act like Leah was never here, like Leah was never a wolf or a part of the pack. Clear everyone?" Sam ordered.

"But Sam!" Seth whined.

"Enough Seth! She doesn't want to have a family, she doesn't get her pack brothers." Sam growled. I started to run back home.

Leah's POV

Jacob really said that to me. She seriously called me a bitch how many times? I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I shouldn't be upset, I don't give a shit about him. Tears streamed down my eyes, who the fuck am I kidding. I like him, he obviously hates me and who I am now though. I'm going to New York, and I will NEVER come back. That's what I said before though. When I was first moving to New York, I told myself and my family I would never come back. It was a promise I made at twelve years old. _'The second I get out of here, I will never come back. I swear it.' _I shook my head in disapointment, that swear went down hill.

I finished with packing and called up the airport. They had a spare ticket for me. I had to leave in thirty minutes. I brought my luggage down with ease. I sat on the couch and my mom, brother, Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry came in.

"Honey, you are not leaving are you?" My mom asked.

"Mom, what good has happened here?" I mumbled.

"You-uh- saw your father one last time." She said unsure.

"Yeah, because that was GREAT wasn't it? Seeing my dad die then phasing into a giant dog. Fantastic." I hissed.

"Leah, please don't leave me." Seth said.

"Seth don't. I'll call, little but I'll call. I am eighteen and I am an adult. I can make my own fucking decisions!" I yelled.

"I know, I just-I'll miss you." My mother said.

"Yeah, I'll even miss you," Paul said. "It was nice for the two days knowing that I wasn't the only huge hot head." I laughed softly but shook my head.

"Please Paul, that's mrs. hot head to you." I winked. "But I have to go home. This place isn't for me, mom you always said do what you have to in order to be happy. This is what makes me happy." She smiled at me.

"Okay sweetie." She said rubbing my shoulder. Finally, one exception of me. That half hour flew by. Sam drove me to the airport and dropped me off. I was sitting there waiting for my plane when I heard people call my name. My head snapped up and I saw the whole pack, besides Sam. Bella and a blonde pale girl who stunk so bad was there too. I wanted to barf.

"Leah!" Jacob said.

"What?" I asked looking around. People were probably wondering why there were tons of shirtless guys standing by me.

"I'm sorry. I don't want you-"

"Good, because I don't want you either Jacob. I am leaving for New York. It's final." I snarled.

"No." Jacob demanded. He didn't command though. "Please, no." He pleaded.

"Jacob, get a life. Really." I said.

"Flight to New York City will be boarding shortly." A lady said.

"That's going to be me. That plane will not be leaving without me." I insisted.

"Leah, hear Jacob out!" Jared said.

"Excuse me Jared, but how long have I known you? Two fucking days?" I asked him and he instantly kept quiet.

"What are you afraid of?" Jacob asked and I gave him a confused stare. "Are you afraid if you actually hear me talk to you and hear me out you will have no choice but to stay?" Jacob asked.

"Fine, go ahead." I said crossing my arms. This should be fun.

"Leah, I like you. More than a sister but I know you obviously hate me for liking Bella and by the way that's Rosalie, she's a vampire and bitch like you-" Rosalie hissed at him but he ignored her. "Rose hates being who she is, but she doesn't run away from it Leah. You can't run away from who you are!" Jacob shouted at me.

"Jacob, who said I was running away from who I am? I'm just running away from here!" I said to him.

"Here is who you are, Leah. Your childhood, your whole life-up to sixteen-was here. Don't you remember any of it? The fishing, the playing, the swimming, the laughing, the smiling, the Leah we love." Jacob said.

"You forgot about the deaths, the heart-breaking, the damage, the new life, the new me. Why can't you all just accept who I am now? Who I am now loves New York, loves the city, I hate being trapped here." I whispered.

"That makes no sense-" Embry started.

"The open space here, to me it's crowded. It's crowded with trees with nothing. But with the city, it has something it actually has life in it. It has cars, city lights, people. It has actual life, the city is my life." I whispered. They all nodded, they got it. "The more space the more it just looks dead. It could be as green as a green light but if it has miles of nothing and if there are trees overpopulating the place. It's like things looking down on you and it just makes me feel empty." I said seriously.

"Leah, I can't have you leave me. I'm so sorry-"

"Flight to New York now boarding." The lady said.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything that I said. Leah truth is that I really like you!" Jacob said quickly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I really like you." He said slower.

"I thought you liked, her." I said pointing to Bella.

"She won't want me," Jacob whispered.

"Jacob," I whispered.

"Do you like me?" He asked and I gulped.

"As a friend. That's all I can even afford right now." I whispered.

"Don't go Leah." He begged.

"Jacob, I-I'm sorry." I said and started to walk towards the hallway to the boarding. I waved at everyone and waited for minute. I stayed in the hallway and thought about it. Jacob liked me and he meant it. Jacob, Jacob he liked me. Who cares if I'm empty here? Wait, I do. Leah keep walking towards the plane!

_No, Jacob likes me and at least I'm loved by some people around here!_

Leah, you are so naïve. Jacob will just break your heart into fucking pieces like Sam did! Wait, do I have to replay that now?

_But Jacob could be different. _

Jacob is a guy! Sam is a guy! Jacob is one of Sam's followers, do the math. Jacob follows Sam around like a puppy, he will hurt you!

_But I should help him with Bella at least!_

Leah, don't come to me when you end up being broken again and again!

"Dad, help." I pleaded.

"Are you uh, Leah Clearwater?" A lady asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked her.

"Your ticket is no good, I'm sorry, here is your bag." The lady said and walked off.

"How is my ticket no good? They said it was a spare ticket." I stomped my foot but then realized something. "Dad." I laughed and started walking back. Jacob was sitting head in hands with the guys surrounding him. "What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"Leah left him." Embry said.

"Aw, how tragic. What did this Leah look like?" I asked.

"Just like you." Quil said.

"Woah, Leah!" Seth said smiling. "You're gonna miss your-"

"No, the flight's missing me. Some things are more important that just some flight." Jacob looked up with his red eyes. He was crying. "Like family, and my brothers, and you." I said to Jacob biting my lip.

You're gonna get broken Leah.

_I Don't give a shit!_

"Leah," Jacob said and hugged me tightly. Too tight.

"Damn Jake, can't breathe." He didn't let go. "Seriously Jake, I'll be here for a while. Let go!" I said but he hugged me tighter. "Jacob fucking Black!" I said.

"Leah fucking Clearwater." He said sweetly in my ear.

"Can't breathe." I huffed but then Jacob let go.

"What changed your mind?" Jacob asked me.

"I don't know, maybe the fact my stupid ticket was no good." I huffed and Jacob's face became a little sad. "Or the fact that I would miss you a little." I said and he smiled. He picked me up and I hit him. "Put me down!" I yelled.

"Promise me you won't fucking scare me like that!" He said.

"I promise, let me down!" I said laughing. He let me down and kissed my lips. He pulled away and I bit my lip.

"Oh, what did I miss?" I heard Sabrina say from the crowd.

"Sabrina?" I asked shocked.

"Duh. What other Sabrina do you know-wait don't answer that." She said hugging me.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't want to…" I didn't want to finish.

"Ever speak to you again? Well that's what I was planning but I heard Sam was trying to kick you out. I also knew you wouldn't care if you had to go back to NYC so I had to come here and convince you not to."

"Flight to New York City has just taken off." The girl said.

"But looks like these guys got you to stay on their own. So, what happened?" Sabrina asked.

"Just a feeling that this is where I should be, at least for now." I said smiling at Jacob and he smiled back. "So, wait does this mean you are okay with Seth and I wolves and stuff? And the imprint." I whispered to her.

"Yep." She said popping the 'p.' She looked at Seth. "And I accept the imprint." She said smiling and Seth's smile has never gotten so big before.

"yay, so everyone ahs a happy ending now!" Bella chirped.

"Actually, this isn't the ending, it is just another beginning." I whispered. _Hopefully this beginning goes better than the one with Sam._

**Tell me what you guys think! You know, I'm not sure if I should end this story next chapter. Ideas? Help? Please, and thank you! LoveLoveLove TaylorLautnerLover1 :) **


End file.
